A microscopic specimen, e.g., a tissue sample cut from an affected part of a patient, is produced, as shown in FIG. 11, by the steps of: applying a sliced tissue sample 10 onto one side face of a slide glass 12; degreasing and staining the sample; dispensing an enclosure agent 14 onto the sample 10 applied on the slide glass 12; and mounting a cover glass 16 onto the enclosure agent 14. After that, a solvent included in the enclosure agent evaporates, so that the enclosure agent solidifies and the cover glass is fixed thereon. Automatization of the process of producing a microscopic specimen has been strongly required by, for example, medical experts who produce a lot of microscopic specimens in a short time.
A conventional cover glass sticking device, which is shown in FIG. 12, is disclosed in Patent Document 1 described later.
In the cover glass sticking device shown in FIG. 12, a protection liquid, e.g., xylene, is stored in a storage container 100 shown in FIG. 13, slide glasses 12, on which specimen samples are respectively applied, are inserted in baskets 102, 102 . . . and immersed in the protection liquid, and the slide glass 12 is transferred to a position 112, which is located at one end of a conveying unit 110, by a rotatable sucking member 106.
The slide glass 12 located at the position 112 is conveyed to a position 114, by the conveying unit 110, so as to dispense an enclosure agent, by a dispenser 119, onto the specimen sample applied on the slide glass 12.
The slide glass 12, on which the enclosure agent has been dispensed, is conveyed to a position 116, by the conveying unit, so as to mount an uppermost cover glass 16 of stacked cover glasses 16, 16 . . . , by a mounting unit, onto the enclosure agent.
Next, the slide glass 12, on which the cover glass 16 has been mounted, is conveyed to a position 118, which is located at the other end of the conveying unit 110 and accommodated in a rack (not shown).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-27731